Talk:Timeline (Super Sentai)
Ohranger, 1999 and the Vs. World Issue I am contemplating making some adjustments, primarily in the timeline, due to the confirmation that the Baranoia invasion literally occurs in 1999 and quite a few things that happen in this universe compared to all the others. (annihilated cities, the world basically conquered for six months during the endgame while the Ohranger drift through space, time and dimensions) While you could dispute it with the Vs./Gokaiger world explanation that it takes place in 1995 due to its alignments, at the same time the Ohranger really have no means of alignments with either of their parallel teams if we go by their main universe and even ignore the fact that "this is 1999": *With Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger, the movie ignores anything to do with Bacchushund's death & Bomber the Great while pretty much throwing the entire arsenal the Ohranger has into this movie, all the way up to and including Gunmazin (who appears just before Bomber leads to Bulldont's transformation). On the Kakuranger perspective, they could still be Rangers even if their series ends with them essentially giving up their Doron Changer to keep Daimaou locked away forever. *On the other end, Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger has another major problem: Bara Mobile is stated in the series to be "the last Machine Beast" & "the last remnant of Baranoia". The factor of any Machine Beast existing in '96/'97, particularly "the last one" is tough enough, but Carranger's story is still going; further, episode 46 of Carranger confirms that the final battle with Exhaus occurs on January 24th, 1997 (with this the day the protection of the Kurumagic constellations is briefly removed); thus confirming that all of Carranger occurs in '96/'97. *The only up-side to all this is that luckily by the time of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, we're past 1999 and all Ohranger-related cameos could occur starting from here. I just wanted to run it by before making adjustments, especially with the Ohranger DVD coming soon from Shout. -StrangerAtaru (talk) 18:52, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hold on I'm kinda lost on this one. If Ohranger did occur in 1999, and the entirety of Carranger was from 96-97, where does that place the Ohranger and Carranger team-up? Also there's another thing. 1999 was also the year when most of the events of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive take place. Would there be anything in those events that would throw Ohranger out of the 1999 continuity? **That's the problem I'm trying to figure out. If we treat Ohranger as it's own world, then it can take place in '99. But from the perspective of the Vs. World, the only way it can encounter Carranger and claim that they're chasing Bara Mobile as "the last Machine Beast" is if Ohranger occurred earlier in '95-'96. (let alone not have the Earth worry about both Baranoia and Psyma activities that same year) I want to rectify this once and for all, even if it means just putting up a warning for the Ohranger section that confirms that we're treating it in happening earlier. (and to make it worse, there is also the fact that the final two episodes occurs literally 6 months later) -StrangerAtaru (talk) 12:00, June 3, 2016 (UTC) It's Time...for Time... I'm starting Timeranger tonight; this is the one season that's probably going to be tough for me since this season literally logs when every episode occurs. I try to keep it to the major stuff but should I just log every episode of this season or not? -StrangerAtaru (talk) 21:30, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Kyuranger's place in the timeline Before I start let me assume that we are all in agreement with the consensus that Kamen Rider and Super Sentai are in the same universe. So, specifically when the hell do the events in Kyuranger take place? In the first episode we already see that Earth has mostly been taken over by the Jark Matter. If we presume Kyuranger to be taking place in 2017, then it doesn't fit in with the continuity of its KR counterpart Ex-Aid where the world seems to be still fine and dandy. However, the trailers for Chou Super Hero Taisen seem to tell us that Ex-Aid and Kyuranger are in the same time period, which sort of makes less sense since there doesn't seem to be any indication of Jark Matter's involvement on Earth in Chou Super Hero Taisen. So, what does anyone else think of this? :Kyuranger has been specifically stated to take place in the future. The SHT clearly involves some sort of time travel.